


Alex Manes has a stupid way of protecting people

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Multi, husbands to the rescue, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Alex Manes has a stupid way of protecting the two men he cares about but his husbands are also to dumb to figure it out. Good thing he created a video.





	Alex Manes has a stupid way of protecting people

Alex sat on his front porch and stared at the man standing in the middle of the dirt driveway.

“Get out of here.” He said voice loud to his own ears. “I don’t want to talk to you. Not right now.”

Michael didn’t say anything but moved, walking up the front steps “Just five minutes.” 

Alex glared. “No.”

“But-

“Guerin, I have a lot on my mind and you always seem to show up at the wrong time. I’ll come see tomorrow afternoon and we can speak then. Until then please get off my property.”

Michael climbed down from porch after giving him one last look. If Alex was a betting man he’d bet that it was the please that had done it. It had sounded tired to Alex’s own ears.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.” Michael said as he walked back to his truck. 

Alex went back into the cabin when Michael left he needed to finish his phone call with Kyle.

\- -  
The first thing Michael noticed when Alex got out of his jeep, was not that the Jeep was loaded down with stuff it or that Alex was wearing a leather jacket.

It was the little tan paperwork sized envelope that he held. That was quickly forgotten however when Alex kissed him.

The kiss was different from anything that they had shared before and even though Alex held his face in between his palms. The kiss was chaste and cold and so unlike them.

“Alex what’s going on?”

“I cannot be in a relationship with you anymore not like this.” Alex said handing over the envelope “I can’t be doing this more. This open marriage. It hurts to much. I need time. Time away from Roswell and the history here.”

“But I love you Alex.” Michael said tears in his eyes, “Doesn’t that count for something. We’re family.”

Pain crossed Alex’s face but only for a couple of seconds. “I love you and I always will but I need time and I can’t do that with our names connected together.” 

“Is this because I didn’t talk to you and Kyle about Maria.”

If Michael didn’t know better he’d swear that Alex looked annoyed.

“Yes, but I also think that what you said back at Caulfield about how we’ve been holding on too this relationship is true.”

“Bullshit,” Michael said, “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Just sign the bloody divorce papers,Michael” And before he could do anything Alex left.  
\- -  
Michael wasn’t even halfway through beer on the third day of his basically one sided break up conversation when his other husband showed up.

“What are doing here Kyle; Are you here to break my heart as well.”

“No. I’m here to tell you something.”

“Okay, spill.”

“Alex wasn’t trying to divorce us. He was trying to protect us. He went on a one man mission to another military base like Caulfield.”

“What?” Michael said “How’d you find out?”

“A video he must of pre recorded showed up in my email twenty minutes and said if I was watching it he must have been captured.” Kyle said, “So you coming on this rescue mission or not?”

“I’d follow you anywhere babe.” Michael said “Just let me grab my hat.”

“Sure, just make it quick, Cowboy.” Kyle said kissing Michael before he got back into his truck.”


End file.
